Teen Titans: New Generation
by DreamingMiracle
Summary: Well, this is my first story, about the Teen Titans. There are 7 new titans name Moonfire, Ebony, Sparrow, Mike, Kidflash II, Flamethrower, and Crystal, and I suck at summarys. Lol.XD Anyway, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Letting Go

******Chapter 1: Letting Go**

Moonfire's POV

I woke up to see the Sun Shining in my face. I stretched my arm's out and yawned as I remembered what was to happen in a few hours.  
_'Today is the day'_, I thought.

I got out of bed, still half asleep. I walked up to my dresser, looking for my comb. It wasn't there.  
"Silkie! Did you take my Comb again?!"  
Yes, over the past few years, Silkie had developed a Craving for combs.  
Ebony thought it was interesting. However, her twin brother, Sparrow, thought it was disgusting.

"Silkie!" I cried out again.

Sure enough, Silkie came out of the closet, finishing off Moon's comb.

"Silkie!" Moonfire groaned.

Moonfire looked at the time, 9:30.

"Oh No! I'm late!" Moonfire shouted, quickly running out of her room without looking back.

Nobody's POV

Michael came down stairs yawning. "Mornin'." He said to everyone.  
"Good Morning, nephew Michael. Would you like some bacon and eggs?"  
"Sure, aunt Starfire. Hey, Ebony." Ebony looked up from her book she was reading.

**A/N: I bet all of you can guess who Ebony and Sparrow's parents are.**

She looked much like her mom, but with long Black hair. However, she acted a whole lot like her dad. Sparrow on the otherhand, Had short purple hair that was spiked up. He was more like his mom than his Dad.

"Yeah?" Ebony said in her high-pitched voice.  
"Where's Moon? She's gonna miss Initiation." Ebony stifled a laugh.

Moonfire appeared before Ebony could say anyhthing. "Morning! Am I late?!"  
"No." Ebony choked out, trying to contain her laugh. "But-But it' 9:30!"  
"No-- I-it's - Not!" Ebony choked out. "It's only 8:00!" She couldn't contain her laughter anymore. "Hahahahaa!!! Priceless! The look on your face is sooo Priceless!" She shouted.

"EBONY! WHAT DID YOU DO??" Starfire shouted. "I made the time on your clock an hour and thirty minutes ahead of real time. Hehehehehe!"  
"EBONY!!"

A Few Feet away, the Adults were giggling over the kids. (Including Raven)  
"They are funny, yes?" Starfire asked. "Sure" Raven retorted in her monotone voice. "They sure are." BB said.

"I still can't believe they're already sixteen." Cyborg said.  
"Yeah." The others Replied.

The kids were really excited, they were going to have their own tower soon! And their own Team! Well, Moonfire's own team. Everbody decided on Moonfire as their leader.

But, as excited as the Adults were for the kids, they were sad. I mean, wouldn't you be feeling melancholy if your family was going faraway?  
The kids had decided they would go to florida, vistiting the Original titans every holiday.

And the only reason the adults were letting them go all the way to florida, was because they had called up their friends Crystal, Flamethrower, Kidflash II, and Spidergirl and asked them to join the new titans Florida.

That was all a few weeks ago. Today, they were actually leaving for their new tower that Michael built. I mean, he was Cyborg's son. But, sadly, Michael's mom Bumblebee had gone missing quite a while ago. So it was just him and Cyborg.

Michael is a lot like his mom in every perspective. But he doesn't even know it because his mom went missing when he was three. His hair is short, and poofy. And he wears a Bee-Cyborg suit. His dad calls it the BeeBorg.

As for Moonfire, she has the same black hair her dad has cut short (down to her shoulders), and she wears a blue version of Blackfires's outfit (For safety, cause Blackfire wears metal over her stomach). Her personality is Cute and kind, but sometimes she looses her temper and when that happens, well, World war two looks a a bunch of kids with super soakers.

The adults all sat there, remebering all the times they had spent with their kids.

It really was going to be hard to let them go....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	2. Chapter 2: Starting Fresh

Chapter two is up!

Readers: …

Me: What? Am I a bad Author?

Readers: …

Me: Oh! Forget you guys!

Me: Moonfire? The disclaimer?

Moon: Fine. DreamingMiracle does not own Robin, Starfire, BB, Raven, Cyborg or anybody else in Teen Titans. If she did…. Then Rick Astley would make a Comeback.

Me: Hey!

Moon: On with the show…

Chapter 2: Starting Fresh

No-One's POV

**Starfire was crying. Raven was hiding her tears under her hood. BB was trying his best not to cry. And Cyborg and Robin were Shedding small, microscopic, tears.**

**Why, you ask?**

**Because their kids were finally leaving.**

**Moonfire, Ebony, Sparrow, and Mike were finally leaving after sixteen/fifteen years…**

**Starfire sniffled. "I-I will miss-misss you…Daughter Moonfire…." At that point she screeched a sad cry. **

**Robin Smiled proudly at Moonfire, still shedding tears, and said, "Remember this saying Moon, 'Know many, Trust few, always paddle your own canoe.'" **

"**Okay, Daddie." Moonfire smiled, and shed a single tear…**

**Meanwhile,**

**Raven and BB were saying Good-Bye to Ebony and Sparrow.**

"**Mom, we can all see your tears. You're honestly not doing such a good job of hiding them." Sparrow exclaimed. "R-right. *Sniffle* I'm goin- going to miss you two."**

"**We're-" "Going-" 'To-" "Miss-" "You-" "Too Mom." Ebony and Sparrow finished the sentence at the same time. Ebony sniffled. "Hey, at least we'll get to see you on holidays, right?" She tried to smile.**

"**Hey, what about Me?!" BB questioned. Ebony giggled, and Sparrow stifled a small laugh. "We're going to miss you too, dad." Sparrow declared.**

**Meaaannnwhile…..**

"**Mike, remember, you're a Stone. Strong, Tough, and well, Strong!" Cyborg said proudly to his son. "Uh, Dad, aren't those the exact same thing?" Mike asked. Cyborg laughed. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm just proud of ya'." Mike smiled.**

**Moonfire walked up to them. **

"**Um, hate to interuppt, but…. It's time to go…."**

**Mike and his dad exchanged glances.**

"**Don't look at me like that, Go! You're a Titan now, Mike!"**

**He smiled victoriously at his son. "Alright, Dad."**

**Within a few moments, Moonfire, Ebony, Sparrow, and Mike (Using the wings he made for the BeeBorg) started to fly to the new Titans Florida.**

**3 Hours of flying later…..**

"**We're finally here!" Ebony shouted, as she landed on the cliff the Titans Florida tower was built on. "I don't think I can feel my back!" Moonfire exclaimed.**

**Suddenly a Valley-Girl voice was heard. "Hey! Long time no see!" Came the sound of a familiar voice.**

"**Crystal!" Moonfire shouted.**

**Crystal is a Nerdy/Tomboyish friend of Moonfire, Ebony, Sparrow, and Mike's. She's the daughter of Kole and Jericho. **

**Crystal has the same exact powers as her parents, the ability to turn her body to Ice/Crystal, and she could take over people's bodies. **

**She has Wavy, Pink hair, tied up in a ponytail. She wears a suit she made herself, that looks kind of nerdy. She's super peppy, and loves to watch Animes.**

"**Moon-Moon! Eboneye!" Crystal shouted. Moon-Moon and Eboneye were nicknames for Moonfire and Ebony that Crystal had created back when they were 6, the first time they met.**

**While the girls were catching up,**

**The guys were catching up with Flamethrower and Kid flash II. **

"**Flash!" **

"**Sparrow!"**

"**Flame!"**

"**Mike!"**

…

"**Crissie!"**

**The group of boys turned around, only to see Crystal smiling cheerfully.**

"**What?"**

"**Did you just call your own name? Sparrow asked.**

"**Yeah, so?" Crystal retorted.**

"**Nothin', I guess." Sparrow answered. **

**Sparrow had never met Crystal before….and he was feeling something odd…he looked into her eyes….those shining, blue eyes, and quickly turned away.**

_**What's wrong with me? **_**Sparrow thought.**

**What **_**is**_** this strange feeling Sparrow has? When will Spider-girl arrive? Will Flash II ever learn to tie his shoes? Will I ever stop asking so many questions? **

**Find out! In the next chapter of: TT: New Generation!**

**So…. What'd you think?!**

**Was it good? Bad? Odd? Interesting?**

**Tell me your thoughts!**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Waiting

**Check it out! ^^^**

**I Drew Moonfire!! :D**

**She's my favorite character!**

**Anyway,**

**Here's chapter 3!!!**

**Readers: …**

**Me: Aww! Come on! Be a little more happy!**

…

**Me: Fine! Crystal! Disclaimer time!**

**Crystal: Ok~! And is it true, that Sparrow, like, has a crush on me?**

**Me: That's for me to know and you to find out!**

**Crystal: Aww! Ok. **

**Disclaimer: DreamingMiracle does, like, not own Teen Titans, or, like, own Robin, Starfire, Jericho, Kole, Cy-borg, Raven, Beastboy, Jinx, Kidflash, Flash, Rick Astley, Sailor-moon the X-box…**

**Me: OK! That's enough! Sorry readers, Crystal just had a WHOLE lot of sugar! Now, on with the show!**

_**Crystal in the Background: Michael Jackson, Naruto, Star wars….**_

Chapter 3: Waiting…..

_**Nobody's POV**_

Moonfire, Mike, Crystal, Sparrow, Ebony, Flamethrower, and Kidflash II had all entered the new tower.

Flash was bending over for some strange reason, so Flame decided to figure out why.

"Dude?" He asked. "Yeah?" Flash replied. "What are you doing?" "Tying my shoelaces, or, well, trying to." He retorted. Flame looked bewildered. "Dude? Y-You….Can't….." Flame couldn't take it. He burst out laughing. "Hahahahaha! You can't tie your shoes!!!!"

"DUDE! Shush up! Somebody will hear you!" Flash whisper-yelled. **A/N: I know, it makes no sense. On with the story! **"Sorry dude! It'- It's. Just. *Giggle* To funny!"

"Great, so my not knowing how to-

"How to what?" Crystal asked in her (now surprisingly) normal voice. Non peppy. Normal!

"Nothhing- hey! Aren't you the peppy one? Or is it Sparrow dressed as Crystal?" Flame joked.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Flame, I know I usually am a valley girl, but not anymore. I figured, I better stop talking like that. Besides, I think it rubbed off on me from Ebony about 13 years ago. This is how I really talk, my real voice."

Flame and Flash were slightly surprised, but got over it.

"Dude?" Came the voice of Flame. "Yeah?" Retorted Flash. "Let's go get Mike and play X-Box." "Ok, dude."

They ran off, looking for Mike.

And, at that very moment, when Crystal, Ebony, and Moon were watching _Sailormoon_, and Mike, Flame, Flash, and now Sparrow were playing the X-box, somebody they'd all been waiting for rung the doorbell.

"Spider-girl?!" Moon-Fire wondered aloud.

"No Dude! Pizza Guy!" Mike said, opening the door and paying the Pizza guy 20 bucks.

"Thanks Dude."

"No problem! At Perry's Pizza, all customers end up satisfied!" The Pizza guy exclaimed.

"Oh…" Whispered Moon-Fire. She, most of all, wanted to see Spider Girl again. They've been Best friends since they were 3, and haven't seen each other in 12 years. They were now 15.

*DING-DONG!*

"You guys ordered Chinese, too, didn't you?

The guys shook their heads yes, and ran toward the door.

**Sorry it's sooo Short! It's just that when I was writing this, I only had a little amount of time.**

**Anyway, what'd you think??**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: Bout' Time, yet?

_**Chapter 4 is Up!!!!**_

_**Me: Yay!**_

_**Readers: …**_

_**Me: Aw! Come on! **_

_**Readers : *sarcastic tone* Yaaayyy.**_

_**Me: Boo You!**_

_**Me: Future Character of Chapter 4, Reina, Disclaimer!**_

_**Reina: WAIT-What??!? I thought you said I wasn't appearing till' chapter 7???? **_

_**Me: Surprise, Surprise! Now, Reina, Disclaimer!!**_

_**Reina: YIPEEE!! Disclaimer: Dreamingmiracle does not own Teen Titans, if she did, TTNG would be a new series.**_

_**Me: On With the Show!!!**_

_**P.S., wish to see Reina? C&P this into your URL: .com/art/01TTNG-Reina-140622345**_

_**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**_

_**Chapter 4: Bout' Time, yet?**_

Moon, Ebony, Crystal and (A forced) Mike sat playing the board game, _Parcheesi. _

"This is Jank." Said Mike.

"Totally" Ebony said, agreeing.

A sudden Noise startled everyone.

*DING-DONG*

"That must be Spider-Girl!" Moon exclaimed, standing up to get the door.

"SPIDER-GIRL!!! We all miss- Wait…..who….are you?"

"I am Reina Wilson… Twin sister to Crystal Wilson."

**A/N: BA-BA-BA-BUM…. Didn't See that coming, did you? Well, Crissie has a Twin! Not Identical, but still a Twin! Now, back to the story!**

"Crystal's…Twin?" Moon repeated, clearly bewildered.

"Yeah…. Suprising, right?" The girl named Reina exclaimed.

"Hey Moon whats- who's that?" Called Crystal from the OPPS room.

"Crissie,-" Moon said, turning around. "-Meet your sister, twin to be exact, Reina." "Twin….Sister??" Crissie said.

"Yeah, Crissie, didn't Father ever tell you who mom was?" Reina asked.

"Well- dad told me my mom was Kole, and that she looked just like me, but…I never heard of a sister. Infact, you look like dad."

It was true, Reina did look like their father. She had bright, lime-green eyes. Her face looked just like his. However, she had light, light orange hair. That must've been because her mother had pink hair, her father, bright blonde hair.

"Well, I am your sis." Reina Exclaimed. Crissie was too shocked. She ran up to her long- somewhat lost, sister, and gave her a hug, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I-I've seen you before! In my Dreams! You and Mom!!! I-You- You were in trouble! You and Mom and- and This young adult! Short and-"

"Leo" Reina spoke the word as though they burnt the inside of her mouth. Crissie sniffled. "Who?" "Leo."

By this time, everyone was surrounding Crissie and Reina. Sparrow looked entirely worried about Crissie. Her crying made him sad.

"My arch enemy. He's- well if I tell you, Moonfire hear will faint, _if_ she has the same personality as her dad."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because Leo- he's….

Slade's Son."

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**BUM-BUM!!**

**What'd you think?? Crystal's got a sister- who lives with their mother Kole in California! Sparrow's heartbroken- because Crissie's Crying! Jericho has a Brother named Leo- Making Leo Crystal and Reina's uncle!**

**What's coming next??? Stay tuned for 'Chapter 5: A Spider arrives at the wrong time!'**


	5. Chapter 5:ASpiderArrivesAttheWrongTime!

_**HEEERRRREEESSS Chapter 5!**_

_**Me: Spider-girl, would you do the honors?**_

_**Spider-girl: Sure. Disclaimer: DremingMiracle does NOT own Teen Titans.**_

_**P.S., last time, I put the wrong URL for Reina, heres the right one: .com/art/01TTNG-Reina-140622345**_

_**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**_

_**Chapter 5: A Spider Arrives at the wrong time!**_

"WHAT!?!?!?" Everyone screamed.

"Well, he is. And to make things worse- he's mine and Crystal's uncle."

"Woah, Woah, hold up!" Flash II exclaimed. "You're Crystal's Twin, and your enemy…. Is your own uncle?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, wow."

Moon-fire finally spoke up, and said, "I think we should clear this up. Flash, Mike, Flame, Ebony, go play game station in Mike's room. Sparrow, your mature enough to stay here and hear what Reina has to say."

"What??" Flash, Flame, and Mike said at the same time. "We're…." "Not…." "Mature Enough?…"

"No." Moon said, coldly.

"Awww….ok" And with that, the boys + Ebony, went up to Mike's room. (Excluding Sparrow)

A few moments later….

Sparrow, Reina, Crissi, and Moon were all in the lounging area of the OPPS room.

"Okay, lets start from the beginning….Why are you two even apart?"

"Alright, it all started like this. When we were born, Slade had found out that our Dad, Jericho, was a Teen Titan. He hated the fact that his own son was…a 'good' guy. So, Slade started hunting him down. Dad told mom to flee with us, the twins, but she told him to take one of the twins, because they probably wouldn't be seeing each other for a long time. Mom, Kole, ran off for California with me, and I haven't seen Dad or Crystal for over fourteen years….until now."

Sparrow looked concerned.

_Oh wow, so that's why she always acts peppy, to make her forget the fact she's never seen her mother…or her sister. _He thought.

Crystal sniffled. "I'm just glad you came- s- s."

"You can call me Sis, its alright." Reina flashed a reassuring smile.

"Okay- Sis." Crissie grinned.

"Alright, so why are you here anyway? I mean, how did you even know where to look for us?" Moon asked.

"Well… I'm here….to warn you…."

"Why?"

"Because, Slade, he's-"

"SURPRISE SURPRISE! THE ITSY BITSY SPIDER HAS ARRIVED!"

"Spider girl??"

"Moon! Crissie! Sparro-"

"Megan Parker." Reina said.

"Reina Wilson." Spider-girl replied.

"My arch Rival." They said at the same time….

BUM BUM BUM!

Spider-Girl and Reina are Rivals!

Why? Find out in : TTNG: Chapter 6: When two rivals Clash!


	6. Chapter 6: Two rivals Clash!

_**HEEERRRREEESSS Chapter 6!**_

**Me: Alright, who's going to do the disclaime-**

**Reina: ME!**

**Spider-Girl: No, ME!!**

***They start strangling each other.***

**Me: Hehehe… Sparrow? Disclaimer, plleeaasse?**

**Sparrow: Alright. Disclaimer: Dreaming Miracle does not own Teen Titans, or Spiderman.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Sparrow: *In monotone voice* You're very welcome.**

Chapter 6: Two Rivals Clash!

**___~_______~________~________~_______~_______~_______~_____~**

"Wha- How do you guys know each-other?" Sparrow asked, clearly bewildered.

"We met in middle school, grade six. We were both eleven." Reina said, not taking her eyes off Spider-Girl (Megan Parker).

"We've hated each other ever since." Megan stated.

"It started with a kid named Zack. We both liked him." Reina added on.

"We fought over him till' eighth grade. In the end, he moved away."

By now, Mike, Ebony, Flash, and Flame were wondering what was going on. So, they snuck into the room, unseen and unheard.

"What's going on?" Ebony asked.

"Shhhhhhh!" The boys hissed.

"Right, sorry."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room.

"Alright, Reina. You can finish explaining later, me and Megan have to catch up. You and Crissie should do the same."

"No." Crystal said.

"No- Reina should continue what she was about to say. Moon, if you really want to catch Slade, you'd better sit down. _Now." _

Moon-fire immediately sat down.

"Okay, like, what's going on?" Megan wondered aloud.

"Megan-" Crystal snapped, "It's none of your business."

Moon-fire, Spider-Girl, the guys, and Ebony were shocked. They'd never known Crystal could be so serious…and cold.

"Sis, what's going on? What were you saying about Slade?" Crissie asked Reina.

_Sis??? _Spider-Girl thought.

"Slade… He's escaped California Titan's Maximum Security center! We tried to stop him- but it was too much for Me, Mom, and The Incredibles."

_**A/N: Yes, the Incredibles are in this story. :D Ya know, Violet, Dash, Elasti-girl, and Mr. Incredible?**_

"Pssh. Pathetic." Spider-Girl Exclaimed.

Reina got up.

"Can't you be serious for ONCE??!! This is important! YOU TRY TAKING ON OVER 5,000 SLADE-BOTS AND DEMONS!!"

_Did she just say- Demons? _Sparrow thought. He knew quite well about the prophecy that the original Titans prevented from making the Human species extinct.

Spider-Girl also stood up.

"I AM BEING SERIOUS! YOU'RE THE ONE BEING AN IDIOT!"

Sparrow and Moon-fire had to hold Spider-Girl back. She was practically trying to kill Reina!

"LET ME AT HER!!"

"No! We won't let you take a life!"

Reina was _peeved._ Her first time seeing her sister since they were born, ruined by an old Rival.

Spider-Girl was too strong. Moon-fire let go. Not on purpose, she just couldn't hang on anymore.

Without Moon-fire's strength, Sparrow was nothing compared to Spider-Girl.

He let go.

HUGE mistake.

Spider-Girl rammed into Reina, sending her flying across the OPPS room.

"SIS!!!"

Ebony Gasped.

Mike's jaw was hanging open.

Flash and Flame….well, lets just say they were hiding behind Ebony and Mike.

No mortal human could survive that hit. Luckily, Reina had turned herself into Ice, right before she hit the wall.

She stood up, not a mark on her.

The one and only sentence that came out of her mouth, was, "You don't stand a chance against me."

Everybody, was mad at Spider-Girl. Even her best friend, Moon.

It had only been thirty-three minutes, and Megan had already caused critical damage.

They all glared at her. HARD.

"Get out now!" Sparrow yelled at her. He was VERY mad. The One time Crystal is happy, and Megan had ruined. It.

"But-" She staggered "NOW!" Sparrow said, his eyes glowing Red with rage. He _was _the son of a half-demon.

And right now, the fight between the Half-Demon, the Crystal Miss, and the Spider web- shooting Girl was about to get UGLY.

**___~_______~________~________~_______~_______~_______~_____~**

**OMG! This Chapter came out just how I was hoping it would- Dramatic, Suspenseful, and it (hopefully) left you guys on the edge of your seats!**

**R&R if you liked this Chappie, please!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Apprentice

**OMG! Chapter 7 is here!**

**Slade: DreamingMiracle my Dear, when will **_**I **_**make an appearance?**

**Me: Soon enough Slade, soon enough. Now, care to do the Disclaimer?**

**Slade: Of Course, Disclaimer: DreamingMiracle does not own Teen Titans. Or My friends, the Incredibles.**

**Me: Thanks.**

***Reina and Spider-Girl are fighting in the background.* **

**Me: Break it up you two! Time for Chapter 7!!**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

_Chapter 7: Apprentice_

"But, I'm supposed to live here! Remember? I'm Spider-man's daught-"

"Well, you just attacked Crissie's sister, prissy daughter of the 'oh so worshipped' Spider-man."

Everybody was shocked. Sparrow barley said anything. Let alone unleash his Demon side! His eyes were _glowing red_!

"Ya' know what Sparrow, I never liked you. And now, you're done for." Spider-Girl exclaimed.

Just as they were about to practically try to kill people, Crystal stepped in and said, "STOP IT!". Everyone looked at her.

"Sparrow, I'm glad you're trying to defend me-"

He blushed.

"-But, you're strong enough to kill her."

"Right, I understand." Sparrow said, as his eyes returned to their normal color.

"I don't care if he doesn't Attack! He's just helping me beat him up more!"

Spider-Girl screamed, running toward Sparrow.

Ebony Screamed.

Flash bolted out the door.

"Yo' man! Get back here!" Mike called after him.

In less than 10 seconds, Flash was back with 15 cops….and the Incredibles.

"There she is! The girl that tried to kill Sparrow!" Flash shouted.

Violet, now aged 20, put up a shield around Spider-Girl, preventing her from assaulting anyone. While holding up the shield, Violet turned around, and said, "Hi Reina! How are you? Reunited with you're sis I see!"

"LET ME GO!!!!" Spider-Girl screamed.

However, all the heroes ignored her. They were all looking at the aged Incredibles. Violet's hair had grown down to her knees, and was combed in a very beautiful way. Dash….looked like what Ebony said, quote "A HOT male Model!" end quote. This made Flame jealous. Dash was 16, the same age as the other Titans. In fact, Ebony pondered on wether or not she should ask him to join the Titans Florida.

Mr. and Mrs. Incredible looked no older than they were before. Except that their hair had small gray streaks going through it.

"Call Me, Reina!" Dash said, and with that, the family left, along with the cops and spider-Girl.

"Woah. EPIC." Mike exclaimed. "NO FAIR! Reina! Dash likes you better!"

Ebony yelled. "Yeah, was there anything going on with you two back in California?"

"Well- he does flirt with me a lot." Reina Blushed.

"Ok, Does anybody care tha-" Crystal was cut off.

"My dear Titans, I see you've finally united." A Mysterious, Elderly voice said.

"Slade!" Moon and Reina said at the same time.

Yes my Titans, I have returned. But, I am only looking for my…. Apprentice."

Moon, Crystal, and Reina exchanged glances.

"You don't mean-" Flash started out.

"Megan?!" Mike yelled.

"Yes, Bumble-Borg."

**A/N: Ya know how I call them Mike, Ebony, Sparrow, and Reina? Well, they have Hero-Names. Bumble-Borg is Mike, In honor of his mother. Reina is the Crystal Miss, Ebony and Sparrow are the Demon Twins. Flash however, real name is Justin. He's just so proud of the family hero-name, that he wants everyone calling him Kid Flash II, or Flash II. Crystal's is The Spectacled Cutie, or TSC. Moon-Fire prefers her actual name. Flame's real name is Chris. On with the story!**

"Unfortunately, The Incredibles have taken her away. I do not wish to waste time saving her, so, I will simply take one of you."

Everyone Gasped.

Slade leaped up and grabbed…. Their leader….Moon-fire.

"Now my Dear, don't struggle, you're only delaying your Demise."

"MOON!" They shouted. The Crystal Miss transformed her arm into crystal, and tried to knock Slade off his feet.

She missed.

"As much as you try, Titans, its no use." He jumped toward the door, but didn't leave before murmuring one last thing; "Oh, and Titans. Watch your backs. The ones you hold dear are in Danger." And with that, he jumped out the window, carrying Moon in his arms.

"I-I- I should've saved her…" Mike said, falling to his knees.

"No, Mike, don't blame yourself. We all should've saved her…" Sparrow said.

"But wait… what did he mean by 'The ones you hold dear are in danger'?"

Everyone exchanged worried glances. They all had an idea….

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**Ok, wow! I'm proud of this chapter! What do you thinks going to happen to Moon? And what happened to Their parents? Find out in Chapt.8: Saving Our Leader!**


	8. Chapter 8: Saving our leader!

**CHAPPIE 8 IS HERE!**

**Ohmigosh! I'm so sorry I haven't posted! With all the stuff I've had to do, I haven't had any time!**

**Anyway, let's get on with this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or the Incredibles! **

**Reina: Oh my goshness! You actually did the disclaimer yourself!**

**Me: Yes, Yes I did. **

_**Chapter 8: Saving our leader!**_

Everyone stood silently.

Ebony finally spoke up.

"What in heck are we going to do?"

Mike looked at her sadly.

"I…don't know."

"We need to do something!" Crissie exclaimed.

"Right. We need to get her back, without her…." Reina said.

Suddenly, everyone found the floor very interesting.

Mike finally looked up.

"I'll get the T-sub ready. Till' then, you guys work on a plan."

"Got it." Sparrow murmured.

Mike ran off for the garage.

Everyone else sat silently.

"So…" Reina started.

She looked at Crissie.

Tears were forming in her eyes.

"No, no! Crissie, don't cry!"

Crissie cried harder.

"She's our leader, our friend! What are we supposed to do?!" Crissie shouted, the tears now flying freely.

"Oh, don't cry, sis! Please, don't cry!" Reina said.

Sparrow looked sad.

_What am I suppose to do? I can't just leave her crying like this…_

"Hey, uh, Crissie…" He started, "Don't worry. We'll save her." For the first time in over a year, the corners of his lips formed a small, yet hopeful, grin.

Crissie looked up, and sniffled.

"O- Ok, Sparrow. I believe you."

Reina snuck a glance at Sparrow, as if to say, 'Thank you'.

Just that moment, Mike ran in. "All right, ya'll, get suited up, cause' we're going to save Moon!"

Ebony cheered.

"All right! Let's go!"

She took off for the T-sub.

Flame followed her, "Wait up!"

Mike looked at the others.

"Ya'll comin'?"

"Mh-hm." Reina nodded.

Crissie stood up.

"Let's go." She said, her face as serious as serious can possibly be.

She chased after Ebony.

Sparrow and Reina exchanged glances, then went with Mike to catch up with the rest of the gang.

~!~!~!~!~

"T1: Ready." Mike said, putting on his mask.

"T2: As ready as I can be!" Ebony chimed.

"T3: Ready." Sparrow said in a monotone voice.

"T4: Ready to take off." Reina reported.

"T5: Ready." Flame said.

"T6: As seriously ready as, like, ever." Crissie said, her valley-girl voice returning to her.

"All right, let's go." Mike said, the T-sub plunging into the ocean.

They cruised through the water, like a knife through butter.

Ebony pressed her face against the window, looking at a clownfish as it passed by.

"Hehehe! He's so cute!" She giggled.

Sparrow looked over at her, as if to say, 'This is serious, sis'.

Ebony's face darkened and she checked in with Mike.

"How much longer till' we get there? And how do you know where to go? T2: Out."

"I'm not sure, it's hard to keep track of Moon's location, being in the ocean. When we all formed the team, I installed trackers in your communicators." Mike exclaimed, "T1: Out."

Reina talked to Mike, "Alright, Bumbleborg. We need to stop calling each other our real names while we're not at the tower. T6: Out."

"Agreed, Crystal Miss. T1: Out."

After a few hours of Ebony singing, 'O Moon', by Andy Beck, Sparrow talking about how annoyed he was, and Flame telling them to shut up, they finally arrived at an….underwater warehouse!

"What the? I thought the base was on land!" Flame said.

"Well, ya' guessed wrong." Bumbleborg said.

Slowly, Blumbleborg drove the T-Sub into the castle-sized warehouse, and said,

"Here we are… Slade's lair."

Everyone got out of the T-Sub, and wandered into the warehouse.

"It's like something out of a horror movie…" Flame said, examining the awkward place.

They were in a very large, dusty room, filled with machines and androids in the process of being made.

The Florida Titans snuck quietly around the Sladebots.

"How come they can't see us?" Bumbleborg asked The Crystal Miss.

"I'm not sure." She replied.

They continued through the many alike rooms, filled with droids, Sladebots, and boxes. Finally, Crystal Miss figured it out.

"No…."

"What?" Blumbleborg asked.

"They're- letting us pass. So Slade can-"

"Hello, Titans."

"Slade!" The Light Demon twin (Ebony) shouted.

Everyone looked at her.

"What? Moon's not here, so…"

"Correction, Demon Twin Light, she _is _here." Slade corrected.

"Where? Where are you keeping MOONFIRE?!" Spectacled Cutie shouted.

"Right here, TSC." Slade looked to the side, his hand pointing to none other than Moonfire.

Her outfit was reversed, instead of the usual colors, blue and green, it was black and red.

"Hello, former friends." Moon said.

"Moon!" Spectacled Cutie cried.

"Hello, TSC. It will be most wonderful to destroy you."

"Huh?" Reina muttered.

"Titans, Moonfire is no longer a Titan. She is under my control, and will only do what I say." Slade exclaimed, "No matter how hard you try, you will never get your dear Moon back."

The Titans Florida's eyes widened.

"No…." Bumbleborg murmured.

**Finished!**

**So, what did you guy's think? Moon's on the bad side now! :O**

**Don't kill me!**

**Anyways, stay tuned for the next chappie, Chapter 9: Mike Vs. Moon: The Ultimate battle!**

**It'll be awesome, so be there!**


End file.
